1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic hammer which has time delay controls which coordinate dropping of weights to break up a surface with forward or reverse travel of the hydraulic hammer. The hydraulic hammer is thus controlled so it momentarily stops its travel while the weights drop and then resumes its travel as the weights are again lifted for another drop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, surfaces to be repaired, such as cement slabs and asphalt used in highway construction, must first be busted up by some type of breaking equipment, and then the busted up pieces must be removed by a back-hoe or other similar dirt moving equipment before repair or replacement of the surface can be accomplished. Breaking equipment currently available are large machines which are difficult to transport and cannot be maneuvered in tight locations. Also, none of the currently available breaking equipment automatically coordinate the forward or reverse travel of the machine with the breaking stroke or action of the equipment. The operator must perform this coordination when using existing equipment.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a small mobile hydraulic hammer which can be easily maneuvered at the work site and maneuvered onto a small trailer for transport to other work sites. The operation of the present invention coordinates its horizontal travel along the surface with its breaking action, i.e. dropping of weights, by means of time delay controls.